Beautiful
by GravitationZERO-001
Summary: The Avengers all live together in what use to be Stark Tower. Steve lay sleeping in his dark room, when his PDSD assaulted his mind. That night things changed to the Man out of Time and the Man of Iron. A/N: characters are slightly OOC and story is a teeny bit AU. One-shot (might become multiple if I feel like it needs more or if people really like it, oh rating may change) enjoy!


**Author: Hello lovelies! My second Stony fic, one-shot (maybe) anyway enjoy the ready!**

* * *

Steve's POV

I awoke with a shout, nothing new from the other nights. Ever since they defrosted me I've had nightmares of the war, Bucky, Peggy, Howard, and… when I went under. I can still feel it, the ice and its coldness seeping into me, slowly clawing its way to my core. It was dark, it was cold, and it was lonely. Peggy, I never got to that dance. Howard, I never got to tell him what I felt. Bucky, oh Bucky, I never got to visit his empty grave. Every dream I had of Bucky, Red Skull was always there, and the train. The fall… I could've- why wasn't it me? I would've survived. I could've jumped after him, I could've saved him. Tonight's nightmare was no different it had started at the train, Bucky falling… but then it changed from Bucky to Iron Man carrying the nuke through the worm hole. I know that he came out, but in my mind Tony… he… he didn't. I was helpless, I was useless, and I was a failure. All I could do was stand there and stare up at the closing portal.

"Ah… uh… T-tony…"

I was sweating, I felt like I was hyperventilating. My chest hurt and it felt tight. I needed to know that he was okay, that he was here. That Tony was here. I need him here, to be near him… Wait… what?

End of POV

In a room in the Avengers Tower, Steve Rogers lay asleep in his bed tossing and turning. Sweat matted his blond locks to his forehead. His light face was pale and flushed. Steve jolted awake with his hand out stretched, he was breathing heavily. Placing his hand on his chest, he felt his heart beating rapidly. Throwing his legs over the edge of his bed, the man out of time placed his hands on his knees. Inhaling and exhaling slowly, Steve couldn't get his breathing under control.

"… T-tony…" he rasped, looking at the time; 3:01am.

Standing the disorientated man stumbled to the door, not bothering to get a shirt. Upon reaching the door Steve stopped once he gripped the door handle. About to let go of the handle the thoughts from before assaulted his mind again, panic raced through his veins. His door flew open and the man made a mad dash for the billionaire's lab. In two minutes flat Steve was standing outside the lab door, there was no sound and no lights. Where was Tony? More panic coursed through him as his mind came up with the worse possible situations. Worry, panic, fear, and adrenaline ran everywhere in the blond.

Steve, not in the right frame of mind, threw a clenched fist at the door. Three punches later, there was a lovely dent big enough for him to squeeze through. Looking around the empty lab, with no sign of the man that he's desperately searching for there was a moment of relief that Tony wasn't laying on the cold lab floor with his arc reactor out of his chest. Steve's sigh soon became a hyperventilating gasp.

"J-JARVIS, where's Tony?!" Steve shouted at the ceiling trying not to rip his hair out as he waited.

"Sir is in his room… Captain, are you-" JARVIS answered his voice tainted with concern.

"Thank you!" he said running to where Tony's AI said he'd be.

Running back to the hallway, Steve made a straight line to Tony's room, thoughts of the nightmare mixing with the thoughts of worse case scenarios fuelling him to hurry.

Tony's POV

God, that shower did wonders to the knots in my back. Maybe I should go to a spa or something like that. Nope, no time for pampering... I still need to get Natasha's new gun, Clint's new arrow quiver, Bruce's Hulk proof pants, Thor's communicator, and Rogers' suite upgrade. So much to do, ugh, and not enough hours in a day for me to finish them I should build a time machine. Man, there's still a cramp in my neck.

"Hey, JAVRIS, order some heat pads… this cramp is killing me."

"Right away… and sir?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Mr. Rogers is currently on his way to your room."

"Oh, why is Cap coming h-?!"

End of POV

Wearing pajama pants over his briefs Tony walked out of his bathroom, towel drying his dark hair. A sigh escapes his full lips, asking JARVIS to pre-order some heat pads, Tony grabbed his hair bush and slowly combed through the tangles. His AI warned him about the fast approaching super solider and the brunette had just begun to ask why when the man in question came bursting in the playboy's room. Tony looked surprised and Steve looked on the brink of panic and relief.

"Capsicle, you okay?" he asked placing his brush on the dresser before stepping towards the panicked soldier.

"… ah… T-tony…" Steve breathed relaxing a bit, "Tony… uh ah…"

"Yes?" he answered standing near the foot of his too-big-for-himself bed.

"Nothing just… good night." the soldier replied breathing under control as he turned to leave.

"Ah okay?" Tony said staring as Steve headed for his bedroom door.

Suddenly the soldier stopped in his tracks as the thoughts assaulted him once again, his breathing returning to hyperventilated gasps. Closing and opening his fists anxiously, Steve suddenly faced Tony who jumped at the rapid turn. Before he could say anything to the man in his room the billionaire found himself on his plush bed and in the super soldier's tight embrace.

Steve's arms wrapped around the man's slim waist hugging him tighter when Tony tried to push away, the man beneath him gasped when he felt the arc reactor touch Steve's bare chest. Burying his face between the brunette's neck and shoulder breathing in the shower clean scent of him, he sighed and nuzzled against Tony. They stayed in that position for a few minutes until Steve's senses came back and realized that he was hugging Tony Stark, but worse that he was on top if the shorter shirtless man. Gasping he moved away and stood.

"Tony, I… I'm sorry…" Steve stuttered as the man propped himself on his elbows.

"It's fine… are you okay?" he asked looking at the still worriedly panicked soldier.

"I'm… fine. No, I… nightmares." He confessed whispering as he stared at his bare feet.

"Oh, do you want to talk about 'em?" Tony offered sitting up fully.

"Um… I… ah, okay." the soldier finally said.

"Only if you want to, Ro- Steve, I don't want to force you." Stark replied as he stared at Steve.

"C-can you do me a favor?" he asked glancing at Tony.

"Sure thing Cap. What is it?" he replied giving the suddenly bashful Steve an encouraging smile.

"C-can I… stay… and… here tonight?" Steve mumbled blushing deeply.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that…" Tony said furrowing his brows.

"Can… I, um, s-sleep here." he restated looking down at the floor.

There was absolute silence, absolute thick awkward silence. Tony sat on his bed a look of shock and surprise as Steve stood only literally two feet away from him. He was looking down, and his hands clenching his pajama pants. A few more minutes passed and finally Tony sighed. Gulping Steve looked up, scared to see his reaction.

"Sure." the man said easily.

Eyes wide he stared at him for a moment before he felt the all too familiar warmth of Tony's calloused hand gently tugging his, and pulled him to the black silk sheets that covered the too-big-for-Tony-alone bed. The billionaire playboy pushed the bed sheet down and climbed on the bed once he found a comfy spot he looked up at the still standing, awkwardly on the other empty side of the bed, Steve.

"Steve, it's okay, I won't do anything promise." Tony assured giving the soldier a lopsided smile.

"… okay." he murmured.

He slowly climbed on to the bed, and hesitantly lowered himself to rest his blond head on a plush pillow. Looking at Tony he saw a warm smile on his face, and something in Steve fluttered. A blush rose on his light skin and slowly he smiled back at the brunette.

"See, comfy huh?" Tony asked patting the bed.

"Y-yea…" Steve agreed his blush still sitting on his cheeks.

"You alright Cap? You're face is red…" he asked furrowing his brows as he got closer to the man.

"I-I'm fine Tony…" Steve replied blushing deeper.

"No… come here, let me check your temperature." Tony ordered moving himself closer to the flustered soldier.

Before Steve could protest he found himself speechless as the inventor had come only three inches from his lips. Without him knowing it, his eyes closed on their own accord once Tony's forehead was pressed gently against his own.

Steve's POV

It was awkward, he was fine and showered. Safe, all was good, Tony was okay and he was here. I was heading for the door when I found myself on top of him and I was hugging him. Tightly, I could feel his arc reactor press against the skin on my chest and I felt when Tony gasped. After a while he relaxed into the hug and next thing I did was nuzzle against his neck breathing in his clean scent as I did. Then my mind cleared and I realized what I was doing, my face felt hot and my chest clenched in an almost pleasant way. He asked if I was okay and I found that I couldn't… that I didn't want to go back to my room and sleep by myself in a dark strange place.

He agreed to let me sleep in his bed with him. He… Tony was being nice. I'm lying down and I can't sleep. He had checked if I had a fever, my face is still burning. Glancing to the slumbering man I couldn't help myself from looking over his facial features. I realized that Tony looks nice when his asleep, younger. Smiling contently I moved myself a bit closer to him. Waiting a few seconds I snaked my arm around his med section and stopped, waiting for his breathing to go back to normal. I had no idea what I was doing, but I couldn't stop myself either… I might not have wanted to. After a while I gently pulled the intoxicating man to me, I pulled him close until I felt his bare back pressed wholly against my equally bare chest. I felt myself blush again, I had no idea what the hell I was doing… but all I know is that I felt better. I felt warm, I felt safe… I felt whole.

"Oh God, help me…" I say in a hushed whisper, before I buried my face in Tony's hair.

I could get use to this…

* * *

**Author: I might give you cookies and chocolate milk with a slice of cake if you post a lovely review 3**


End file.
